The Dreams and Realizations of Hogwarts Students
by DarkPrincessMalfoy
Summary: Everybody’s dreaming about everybody else, will they ever come clean? What exactly are those dreams? Let’s find out…Different pairings...HGDM mainly.
1. Hermione's Dreams of a Certain Ferret

Filling Up My Dreams

**Author – **darkprincessmalfoy  
**Summary – **Everybody's dreaming about everybody else, will they ever come clean? What exactly /are/ those dreams? Let's find out…  
**Rating – **T, for swearing and references to sex. Subject to change.  
**Disclaimer – **Yes, I own Harry Potter. And Draco Malfoy, in fact, he's typing this up for me right now. How many of you believe me, didn't think so…  
**A/N – **Each chapter will be a different persons dreams, recorded in their journals, in their POV. It will state it. Don't freak out because it changes POV each chapter. I think it'll be about…6 chapters long. (Unless I put my other plan into action…) xD

**Chapter 1** – Hermione's Dreams of a Certain Ferret.

HERMIONE'S POV.

Dear Diary / Dream Journal, 5:54 AM, October the 10th

I love to sleep. No, you perverted bastard, I mean sleep like 'snore snore' sleep (even though I so don't snore). I got this book to right them down, I can't take it anymore. Write them down, and I can come back to them when I need them. Why do I love dreams so much, you may ask me. It's because /he's/ always there waiting for me. Him, my dream guy (ha ha), I didn't even know if it were a real person…maybe based on one but…not anyone that I knew personally. Okay, I'm lying. He looked like someone, but didn't act like them at all. He couldn't, the one he looked like would never be the amazing guy in my dreams…ah, to hell with it all. I was dreaming of the one, the only, the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. You know what, even I knew it. Luckily for me, he didn't. It would be so humiliating…anyways, my dream last night was a little…well, I'll write it down, and you can decide.

Hermione's Dream.

I couldn't see a thing. Nothing at all, and I had a feeling that I was outside. I was walking, I knew that, I could feel my legs moving. This wasn't my typical dream, usually I was in a well lit room, but then again… Suddenly, but slowly at the same time, it began to grow lighter. It was like a sunrise, bathing my little dream world in a glowing array of soft, morning colours. Where was he? I couldn't see anyone, and in the other dreams, Draco had shown up by now. Just as I was about to panic, I heard a soft sound, music on a guitar, through the bushes. Of course I followed it, and there he was. My fair-haired angel, sitting in front of the lake on a stone bench, playing his guitar (even though I'm sure that /Draco Malfoy/ doesn't play acoustic guitar, at sunrise, in front of the lake, too bad really.) His voice, angelic, perfect, beautiful, drifted over to me, and even though I did not recognize the song (I never did), I loved it. Making my way over to him on the bench, I sat down next to him, waiting for him to notice me as he always did.

Draco's gentle singing slowly faded into nothing, and the guitar was placed on the ground next to him. He turned to me, happiness in this eyes, radiating from the smile on his face. Draco never smiled in real life, but I'm sure if he did it would be just as amazing. "Mya…" He whispered softly, a hand running through my hair softly, as his lips met mine in a warm embrace. I kissed back, I always did, and his hands ran down my back slowly.

Suddenly, our beautiful kiss was interrupted, by none other then Ronald Weasly. What the hell was he doing in my perfect world? I wanted to scream at him to get out, but he beat me to it. Not Draco, no, Draco never talked in my dreams, other then his singing. Maybe it was because I didn't know what his soft, sweet voice sounded like. (A/N, it's true. If you don't know something about a person, and their in your dreams, then that element is usually missing.)

It was Ron shouting. But not really shouting. His voice was coming out in high-pitched beeps, and at first I thought my dream was beeping him out for swearing. But that wasn't right, much worse (MA rated) things had happened in my dreams, so why would it be beeping Ronald out? Then I realized that it was my alarm clock, trying to wake my up for another day of school. It was pulling me from my sanctuary, the only place where I was loved.

End of dream

So as you can see, journal this is what I hate about my dreams. No matter how amazing they feel, how /real/ and perfect, how the kisses feel, how we always go so far (even though I'm a virgin in real life, ha, bet you saw that coming), their just dreams. Draco would never sing to me, I would never be 'raunchy' as I am in some of them, no one is there when I wake up to be real, dream Draco can't even talk to me. But he helps me when I'm down none the less. The sad part of it all is, that there's no one to love me when I wake up, nothing to look forwards to except my dreams, and that's what's slowly killing me.

I need my dreams. I need to retreat to the safe haven of my imagination, my wonderful sanctuary that doesn't even exist. Without these dreams, I would have gone insane ages ago. It's only the second month into seventh year, and I don't know how I'll survive the remaining eight. I just have to try…

The up side is I can daydream. Now I dream whenever I can. Sitting in History of Magic, occasionally glancing at Draco. Harry and Ron have been mad at me for spacing out and ignoring them. If only they knew…no, they could never know. I could never tell them. I can't tell anyone, because then I would be shoved even farther out of society, made more of an outcast then I already am. And I couldn't have that.

A/N – So…whad-da-ya think? I personally love it so far, mainly because it's going to be more then oneshots. I have decided to turn this into a real fic, a story. I even have a plot line grins Okay, so I don't. But I need one, and I need a beta. So, if you have any ideas for a plot line, or would like to be/know someone who would like to be my beta, please please please contact me, Thanks! I love you guys, and PLEASE review!

Final Word Count: 1,128 words! (WH00T! LONG CHAPPIE!)

- 3 DPM, Meggie.


	2. Harry's Dreams of a Lost Love

Filling Up My Dreams

**Author – **darkprincessmalfoy  
**Summary – **Everybody's dreaming about everybody else, will they ever come clean? What exactly /are/ those dreams? Let's find out…  
**Rating – **T, for swearing and references to sex. Subject to change.  
**Disclaimer – **Yes, I own Harry Potter. And Draco Malfoy, in fact, he's pouring me a drink as we talk, he's the perfect servant. How many of you believe me…..? Didn't think so…  
**A/N – **Each chapter will be a different persons dreams, recorded in their journals, in their POV. It will state it. Don't freak out because it changes POV each chapter. I think it'll be about…6 chapters long. Go read 'Stick To The Status Quo'. Right now. I love it!

**Chapter 1** – Harry's Dreams of a Lost Love

HARRY'S POV

What is this…don't tell me it's another Tom Riddle journal. No…alright. Well…hmm…I'll just record all of my person thoughts in this. I might as well. Let's start with my dreams. Ugh, dreams. I hate my dreams. Their all filled with her. I can't get her out of my head, and I can't believe that I did that to her. I'm an idiot, plain and simple. I ignored her when she liked me, because I was still obsessed with Cho. Stupid stupid me. And now, when I want her more then anything in the /entire/ world, she's not here. She's off daydreaming about her beloved –Blaise Zambini-. Now, that is just wrong. He's completely wrong for her! I want her! I want to hold her, to be with her, to kiss her, to love her. He just wants sex. Idiot Slytherin friend of Draco Malfoy's…You know what, I'm going to say it big, say it loud…

**_I LOVE YOU GINNY WEASLY. ALWAYS AND FOREVER!_**

There. I did it. I wrote it; here it is, in ink, in a muggle notebook…that she'll never see. Why can't I just talk to her? You know, notebook, I wish you talked back. Then you could give me some advice…no, you'd probably just steal her from me…again, WOULDN'T YOU? Ugh. Well, I had the weirdest dream last night, anyways. Do you want to know? Wait…now I'm really going crazy. Am I writing all this down? I guess I am. Right, well, here was my dream.

**Harry's Dream**

Everything was perfect. We were sitting in front of the lake, Ginny in my arms. She was forgiving me for being mean, we were kissing, hugging, holding each other. Her beautiful firey red hair hung around her shoulders, against me as she leant into me. Her exquisite aqua-green-blue eyes stared back into my own, as we sat lovingly, holding each other, being with each other. Then, she began to talk to me. "Harry…you were an idiot. You should have never ignored me…" I told her I was sorry. "I forgive you." Time progressed in my dream, and I landed in front of her, five years later, though I didn't realize it. I was down on one knee. My dream self proposed to her, smooth, subtle, she accepted. Everything was perfect, and we kissed over and over.

Once again, time progressed. I landed on a bed (thankful because I was disoriented, even in my dream.) Loud shrieks filled the room and at least three kids ran in. Ginny followed them, grinning from ear to ear. I bounded out of my bed, and out the window, onto our front walk (because, y'know, dream people can /do/ that.) We were living in a small, albeit cottage-y house. Vines climbing up the side. It was enchanting, and I knew it was what Ginny had always wanted.

Suddenly, my dream took a turn for the worse and morphed itself into a nightmare. Voldemort appeared, with Blaise in tow. Blaise swept Ginny off her feet, and they disappeared. I was left with the kids, six of them now, and Voldemort. Great. Just peachy perfect. Voldemort began to laugh evilly, and slowly raised his wand at my kids.

Now, being the boy-who-lived and all the crap, the kids didn't die, just continued to bounce around. Voldemort glared at me, swore that he was going to 'Get that Ginny for leaving him to die 10 years ago' and popped away. My kids then began to jump on me, and my nightmare ended to find Seamus' books lying on top of and around me.

**End Harry's Dream**

It was just about the weirdest dream I've had in along time. Oh no…I'm going to be sick.

I'm back. Do you wish to know what made me sick, unfaithful journal who doesn't even write back? It was a mental image worse then Hermione and Draco. Worse then Ginny and Blaise. Worse then, yes, Ron and Sna…

I barfed again. Anyways, it was Ginny and…Voldemort. Isn't it horrible? Do you see why I barfed now? Of course not, you don't see anything. Ha ha.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Today was horrible.

Ginny and Blaise spent the whole day exchange 'looks'.

You know, the 'I love you' look. The one she used to give me.

I'm mad. I'm pissed.

But will you help me? No. Because you're just a stupid journal.

I need my Ginny back.

What do I do?

Should I talk to her? Or talk to Ron? Or Hermione even?

No, not Hermione or Ron. Hermione's too obsessed with someone (I think it's ferret, god I'm going to kill her if it is), and Ron's too obsessed with Hermione.

Ginny's too obsessed with Blaise.

And I'm too obsessed with Ginny.

I guess it's just another one of those love triangles that never works out in the end.

But we'll never know.

Because no matter how much I want it…

It was only a dream.

* * *

**A/N** – So, a little sadder then Hermione's dreams. I think I might change the name of my fic. What do you guys think of

'The Dreams And Realizations of Hogwarts Students' or

'My Dreams, Your Thoughs, Either Way, It's Love In Some Form'

I'd love to know what you think. ;D So, review and tell me!

To the person who flamed 'Slytherin Boi', don't be a coward. Use your real name. And yeah, it's /supposed/ to be other people lyrics, but changed. It's a P-A-R-O-D-Y.

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!

Final Word Count: 1,045 words

- 3 DPM, Meggie.


	3. Draco’s Dreams of Bushy Hair

Filling Up My Dreams

**Author – **darkprincessmalfoy  
**Summary – **Everybody's dreaming about everybody else, will they ever come clean? What exactly /are/ those dreams? Let's find out…  
**Rating – **T, for swearing and references to sex. Subject to change.  
**Disclaimer – **Yes, I own Harry Potter. And Draco Malfoy, in fact, he's giving me a back massage now…mmm…that feels so nice. sigh So…do you guys still believe me?  
**A/N – **Each chapter will be a different persons dreams, recorded in their journals, in their POV. It will state it. Don't freak out because it changes POV each chapter. I think it'll be about…6 chapters long. Go read 'Stick To The Status Quo'. Right now. I love it! Yes, and it is now both Dreams and Realizations.  
**Dedications – **This chapter is dedicated to my very first review to the story. "Tailz the Great**" **I would have done it for second chapter, but I posted it too early. ;D I'm glad you like it, and am looking forwards to the rest of yours and everyone else's reviews!  
**Chapter 3** – Draco's Dreams of Bushy Hair and Chocolate Eyes

DRACO'S POV

Hey Journal…9:57 AM, Saturday October 12th.

Yeah, so. I just had another weird dream. And since it's Saturday, everybody in the boys dorm is still asleep. So I decided to fill you in on everything that's been going on lately, and there sure has been a lot of it. Father's in Azakaban, and Mother has run off to Italy. Good riddance, I get the entire fortune when either they die, or I get married, whichever comes first. Brides brings me to the topic of crushes, Autumn Love, or is the phrase 'Summer Love'. Oh well.

Anyways, back to who I have my eyes on know. Do you want a few hints? I've mentioned her before, but only in a negative way. Would you believe I used to hate her? Everything about her. That bushy brown hair, that just fits her personality so well, her large, attractive eyes, that just pull you in, you can't look away.

I don't know if she's noticed me staring yet, not calling her 'mudblood', I mean, she /is/ the smartest witch in the school, but then again… She seems a little inexperienced in love. And it's sad to look at her, because she has an empty, vacant, 'Nobody loves me', kind of look in her eyes. I think that those two so called 'friends' of hers don't treat her as well as everybody likes to think. I don't think that their the true hero's of the story, I think that the true hero in the Golden Trio, Dream Team, Potter's Posse, whatever you call it, is Hermione.  
That's right.  
I'm crushing over Hermione Granger.  
But it's true.  
I mean, think about it all.

Potter and Weasly aren't smart enough to pass a class. They must copy off her for just about everything they do.

And there was no way that they could have figured out about the Basilisk in second year.

Or that Lupin was a werewolf in third.

Or even how to defeat Voldemort in the summer.

No, Hermione Granger in defiantly the unsung hero of the three.

Potter and Weasly are idiots to not realize it. Their loosing her, I can see it. We all are. She's slipping away from anyone's grasp…like she has nothing to live for anymore. Because she doesn't

Do you want to know about my dream last night? It's better then reality, I can assure you.

It all started when…

**Draco's Dream**

She was lonely again. I could feel it even though she was no where near me. It was a little depressing, really. All I knew, was that I could help, and I had to before she did something stupid.

I searched the castle, top to bottom, but I knew where she was.

In the library, of course.

I found her in the back of an isle, sitting in a comfortable chair, huddled up, shoulders shaking from crying. "Mya…" I whispered softly, heading over to her as quickly as I could. I knelt down in front of her, my arms moving around her shuddering body. "Shh…let it all out."

And she did.

She cried for hours, in my dream, though I bet it was only five minutes real time. We just sat there, me holding her protectively.

She didn't talk, because (the same as her, though I did not know it), I did not know what her voice sounded like when she was not yelling at me. But I /do/ know how she sounds when she laughs. It's amazing. She's never laughed at my jokes, only time she's laughed and I've been involved, is when she'd laughing /at/ me, and that's a cruel, depressing laugh.

No, I've heard her laugh with Harry and Ron.

Well, before. Not anymore. She doesn't laugh anymore. Doesn't even smile. But do they realize that? No. It's because they don't love her like I do.

So, I held her for what felt like hours, her crying into my shoulder. "You can make it. Don't give up, my faith can give you strength." And then she looked up at me, with those huge chocolate eyes, and smiled.

**End of Draco's Dream**

So as you can see, I'm really obsessed over her. I just want her to know that somebody loves her. I mean, what if she does something stupid? Like…really give up…and hurt herself. Or even try and /kill/ herself. I couldn't have that. Not to my Hermione. 'My Hermione'. The way I write it, it's almost like we're together. And we are…

In my dreams.

**A/N** – So, did ya like it? I know, a little more angsty then I usually get. The next chapter is fluff, I promise! Chapter five is going to be pretty bad though. Guess what? I've decided that this fic is going to be 8 chapters! Plus an epilogue, maybe. That's because I have another pairing to add to the story! xD So yeah, be in anticipation for Chappie 4, I don't think I can update /again/ today. xDD

I still don't know about the name change. I really hate this name now, but I doon;t know about changing it…

**Final Word Count: **1020 words

- 3 DPM, Meggie


End file.
